Anthem of Death/Transcript
Mia: Oh.... Aren’t you both so excited so see the concert! Two of the best singers in the world collaborating together! **Hamida: I watched some of their songs on TrendVid, I get all the hype on Lana Martyn.... But Dorothy Miller?! All of her songs are highly auto tuned, and she is one of the ugliest women I saw in the world, what do people see on her?! **Mia: Don’t say that.... look, Hamilton is mad at you, for mocking his crush... **Hamida: Crush?! Really Hamilton.... You have feelings for a talentless hag, despite how obvious I made it that you’ve got a chance with ME!! **Mia: You’re already moving that fast, after your boyfriend just broke up with you?! **Hamida (laughing): Pardon, what?! How dare you even suggest someone would end things with ME!! I’m the one who broke up with him over text! **Mia: But... you told Jones that Adrian stopped loving you... **Hamida (smug): Aw.... how cute of both of you eavesdropping on my conversations.... **Hamida: Anyway.... about why I was crying despite me ending things.... that’s personal.. **Hamida: Anyway, we arrived at the station, lets get out bitches! At the concert..... **Mia: OMG!!! They are going to start singing rights now!! The singers appear on stage..... **Dorothy: Please, take me.... **Lana: I’m sorry.... I think... **Dorothy: I didn’t say those things... **Lana: It’s me. **Dorothy: Please tell me... **Lana: You’re kidding.. **Dorothy: Oh, please! Oh, please! **Dorothy: Take me, I’m sorry.... They continue until the end.... **Hamida: WTF!!! Did you see their lips! They are most obviously lip-syncing! **Mia: Hamida... I don’t know what you’re talking about... They seem normal, besides Mellie sang at Grimsdale Got Talent, she is truly a great singer.. **Hamida: Mellie? Who is that!!! **Mia: Lana Martyn’s real name is Mellie Martin.. **Hamida: I know Lana is a great singer, I saw videos of her singing with no autotune! It’s Dorothy! She is so insecure she doesn’t use her real voice on live! **Mia: ......... **Hamida: Anyway..... where are they?! **Mia: They are taking a break, to rest their voices.... **Hamida: As if they used them... After a while..... Background noise: AHHHH!!!!!!!!! **Mia: What is that scream?! It is so loud and irritating, like someone is shouting with thousands of speakers...... **Hamida: Probably Dorothy’s real voice... **Mia: Seriously....... **Hamida: I think they intended to autotune clips of the song they’ll lip sync, but accidentally clicked something that is producing this.... **Mia: Just forget I said anything....... Minutes later...... **Hamida: I’m bored when are they going to get their asses on stage!!! **Mia: Usually.. I’ll tell you to be patient, but they really took so long.......... It’s been ten minutes!! **Hamida: I won’t stay here...... **Hamida: What do you guys say about sneaking into the backstage and meeting Lana and Dorothy...... **Mia: I’ll pass, I’m not getting myself in trouble.... **Hamida: What about you Hamilton, you’d like to meet your girlfriend for the first time..... **Hamida: Good boy! Let’s get inside there... After sneaking in the backstage...... **Hamida: Ugh..... where is Lana?! I want to meet her?! **Hamida: Wierd? Nobody is her- **Voice: AHHH!!!!!!! **Hamida: There is someone screaming... It’s coming from that direction!! At the audio room...... **Hamida: Wait..... I know you.... You’re Skye Linares, that freshman girl who rose to popularity at Cooper High last year.... **Skye: And you’re Hamida?! You’re the girl that skipped two years and is now at Grimsdale University..... **Hamida: One year! I started Elementary school, one year early, and and them got to skip senior year at highschool... **Hamida: Anyway, I know that I’m soo awesome, and you’d like to get to know me more.. but what’s the matter?! **Skye: Diva much?! **Skye: I can’t..... just see it for yourself...... Chapter 1 *Investigate Audio room. **Hamida: I see someone got your girl killed? So sad....... **Hamida: Hey..... don’t look at me that way, you look cute when you’re mad, but that’s when it is not directed at me.... **Skye: I can’t believe someone would kill her.... she was so iconic.... **Hamida: Yeah..... an auto-tuned icon...... **Skye: Are you trying to suggest Dorothy was a fraud..... **Hamida: I’m bot trying to suggest that.... She IS a fraud! And WE have to speak to YOU!! **Hamida: Anyway, damn just look at the body, she is literally crying blood, not only her eyes but also her ears..... **Hamida: Anyway... we don’t have any of our team members nearby so lets assume the clues....... **Hamida: First.... looking at the way the victim died, her killer obviously likes to karaoke, I’ll add that to the profile... **Hamida: And that glowing sticks..... Is ripped off.... possibly from a struggle.... **Hamida: The victim isn’t wearing one, so it’s safe to say the killer is wearing one, let’s take note on that! *Speak to Skye (1 star) **Hamida: First of all, what exactly were you doing at the crime scene?! **Skye: Well.. I’d say the same thing, what are you doing at backstage?! **Hamida: Why would it matter, you’re the one who was caught next to the body, how would we know you didn’t kill her, and decided to scream to avoid suspicions?! **Skye: What about y- **Hamida: We followed your scream, if we did it, we would have just ran off, and wouldn’t show our faces, so stop acting sassy! I’m the only one who is allowed to act like this because I AM AN! I C O N!!!! **Hamida: Now tell us the truth! **Skye: .......... **Skye: Fine........ I came here because I wanted to meet my idol, Dorothy Miller..... **Hamida: Look! Simple! That’s all what you have to say.. except I’m disappointed on your bad taste, ugh!!!! **Hamida: Could you tell us anything that we don’t know about the victim... **Skye: Before the concert started, she and Lana Martyn were in the dressing room.. I couldn’t speak to her since her bodyguards won’t let me, but she was there!!! **Hamida: Thank you for the information... we’ll go to there as fast as possible... *Investigate dressing room. **Hamida: Oh.... just compare Lana’s fashion sense to Dorothy!!! Dorothy’s outfits are a mess! While Lana’s are so fancy, like OMG!! That pink dress looks beautif- **Hamida: Ok..... I’ll focus.... **Hamida: A broken canva?! Ugh.... why does everything if importance has to be broken or ripped off.... I swear there is a curse in Grimsdale!! **Hamida: And that phone..... The pear-phone case doesn’t look like something a girl would have... **Hamida: And don’t call me sexist!! Both Lana and the victim are super duper girly! They won’t be having a case with some a boyish aura!! And no, you don’t have to hack the phone, I’ll do this for you... *Let Hamida hack the phone. **Hamida: Anyway, I was able to unlock the phone, and I was able to determine the owner... **Hamida (holding a mirror): My hair is looking nice... My eyebrows are on fleek, my makeup looks natural, but I still look pretty...... **Hamida: Oh yeah.... I forgot to mention the owner..... you remember the cute teal haired boy I met, when partnering up with you for the first time, I think his name is Clement..... **Hamida: Oh yeah! Kelemen Kiss! That’s the name!!! **Hamida: Anyway! Lets go speak to him! *Ask Kelemen what he was doing at the dressing room (1 star) **Hamida (playing with her hair): Miss me....... **Kelemen: Wait... you’re Hamad’s sister... I see we meet again, you look prettier than I last met you..... **Hamida: Ugh.... when are you Fairview High students will start referring me as something other than Hamad’s sister! I am more INTERESTING than HIM!!! **Kelemen: Sure you are.... And much prettier too...... **Hamida: Thank you... remind me why Mia turned you down again..... **Kelemen: That’s a mystery we’d never solve.... So what do you want, looking at how Hamilton is with you, I doubt it is so I would flirt with you..... **Hamida: Yeah.... we’re investigating the murder of Dorothy Miller, A.K.A the iconic autotune queen.. **Kelemen: You sure have no sympathy on her death.... **Hamida: She’s a fraud, now I suppose that phone was yours, may I ask what it was doing in the dressing room, it’s not polite to look at a girl while she’s changing, though.... I wouldn’t mind you eavesdropping on me..... **Kelemen: That....... **Kelemen: You see..... I have a really big crush on Lana Martyn.. I always considered the most beautiful singer known in mankind.... so yeah..... you don’t me for wanting to well- **Hamida: Naughty boy. Cheating on me already...... **Kelemen: I...... well..... you know, lets just pretend I didn’t day anything, would you like to ditch the investigation, and go sing karaoke with me..... **Hamida: Are you trying to seduce me into letting you get away with murder..... how sweet..... **Kelemen: What?! No! I didn’t kill her! I swear! **Hamida: I’m just toying with you, just like when I’m flirting with you... **Kelemen: So you don’t actually like m- **Hamida: A little. Your beauty attracted me, but you’re not really my type.... **Kelemen: That.... sucks, I guess.... *Fix broken canvas (1 star) **Hamida: We don’t need Yoyo to tell us who made this, that piece of trash is an obvious creation of my step-sister, I saw her in the concert, lets pay her a visit... **Ask Meera what she was doing in the dressing room (1 star) *Hamida: Meerkat Abernathy, may we know what exactly your..... erm...... art, doing on the dressing room, didn’t know you were attracted to woman as well, perv. **Meera: Hamida! My dear step-sister..... As insufferable as always..... **Hamida: It’s not my fault I am being mean, you’re making it easy for me. **Meera: I can’t ever win battles with you as I see.... **Hamida: You didn’t answer our question.... **Meera: I’m planning to make something big in Old Valley, and the singers promised to advertise it, why does it matter..... **Hamida: Nothing.... except of the fact one of the singers is dead, Dorothy Miller... **Meera: Are you kidding me! They didn’t even mention me during the concert! And now one of them got herself killed! **Hamida: So saddening..... we’ll talk to you once you are of importance to us... Later....... **Hamida: So far we were able to identify two killer attributes, and three suspects..... **Hamida: One of them is the dreamy Kelemen Kiss.... and so far he fits all the attributes.... **Hamida: Then we have two unimportant suspects who fit one of the attributes.... **Lana: Someone help me!!! **Hamida: Lana Martyn?! Where were you, and what are you running from.... **Lana: THEM!!! **Paparazzi (taking pictures): LANA!!!!! Chapter 2 **Hamida: So far we were able to identify two killer attributes, and three suspects..... **Hamida: One of them is the dreamy Kelemen Kiss.... and so far he fits all the attributes.... **Hamida: Then we have two unimportant suspects who fit one of the attributes.... **Lana: Someone help me!!! **Hamida: Lana Martyn?! Where were you, and what are you running from.... **Lana: THEM!!! **Paparazzi (taking pictures): LANA!!!!! **Hamida: You’re scared of THOSE!!! You know just go with Hamilton, I’ll deal with them... **Hamida (poses): Like, hello..... why are taking pictures of HER!!! Don’t you recognize ME!!! **Paparazzi: Who are- **Paparazi: OMG!!! That’s Sara Abdullah! The highest paid Veronica Secret Model! She’s way more famous than Lana Martyn! Lets take photos of her instead!!! **Hamida (poses again): Oh wait! Let me give you better poses! Later..... **Paparazzi: We are recording a video, do you have anything to say.... it’s live!! **Hamida: Yes actually...... **Hamida: Sandy McMean! Or I think that’s her name..... if you’re watching that...... **Hamida (flips off at the camera): .......... **Paparazzi: Oooooohhh....... Who is that Sandy McMean, or whatever.... **Hamida: It’s none of your concern, now bye.... Later..... **Hamida: We dealt with them.... **Hamida: So...... Lana... Lana.... Lana.... We have some questions for you....... **Hamida: And while we are at it, lets give a look at the partying area, maybe we find something that’ll catch our eyes.... *Ask Lana why she left early (1 star) **Hamida: So.... Lana..... Can you explain where were you when Dorothy- **Lana: Miss Abdullah, I know what you are thinking, but I didn’t murder her.... when I saw the body, I freaked out and so I decided to hide before the murderer can take me..... **Hamida: I see.... also my name isn’t Sara Abdullah, It’s Hamida Mukhailif, she just stole my look that’s all... **Lana: Wait... you’re teenagers... Isn’t she like 30 something- **Hamida: She had plastic surgery to look like me! End of story! **Lana: Oh............ **Hamida: I can sense disbelief in your eyes, but anyway we’ll leave you, just make sure you don’t try hiding anywhere, we’ll find you eventually.... **Hamida: Good point, Lana’s a pop star, she obviously can sing karaoke, lets add that to her profile.... *Investigate party area. **Hamida: I know that necklace, its something that cult leaders wear, specifically ones who worship greek gods and goddesses.... **Hamida: Hm...... You know a cult leader who attended that concert.... **Hamida: Elvira Milton, you say....... let’s pay her a visit shall we...... *Give Elvira her necklace back (1 star) **Elvira: Thank you Hamilton and Miss Mukhailif for returning my necklace.. I shall ask the gods to repay you for your service..... **Hamida: You’re welcome Mistress Elvira... **Elvira: I can sense no demigod aura from you.. I’d have assumed you would’ve been a daughter of Aphrodite... **Hamida: Oh please... I’m too awesome to be related to that useless D-list goddess, If anything I’d have been a daughter of Athena, or Artemis, if it wasn’t of the fact that she was a true maiden, and that I’d have to give up flirting with men, in order to join her hunters.... **Elvira: It’s not really a good idea to mock the gods, claiming to be better than them can have serious consequences....... **Hamida: I didn’t say I was prettier than Aphrodite, so she won’t do shit on me... **Elvira: You have a point, also you met Artemis..... **Hamida: Yes... you see.... Grimsdale is safe from monster attacks, but other parts of the world aren’t like Italy...... **Hamida: I was at Venice, when I saw monsters, which for some reason people ignored, and treated them like stray dogs, I was afraid... **Hamida: So I got lost, and ended up in an empty area with only those monsters.... **Hamida: I was scared so I screamed hard.... they then sensed my fear, and knew I could see through the mist, despite the fact I’m not a pagan, and so they tried to attack me, but the hunters saved my life... **Elvira: An interesting story... so you were able to see through the mist, despite not worshipping the greek gods, I really need to have a talk with you..... **Hamida: Hamilton, don’t tell anyone about this, okay..... **Hamida: I suggest we should take another look at the costume room, you don’t know what we’d find..... *Investigate victim’s closet.... **Hamida: Wow........ someone must have been really pissed at the victim.... They wrote ‘PERV’ on her merchandise...... I don’t really knowhow to identify handwriting, lets send it to Mia...... **Hamida: And that microphone.... its obviously the murder weapon.... and it has something on it... lets collect it....... *Send shirt to Mia (1 star) **Mia: Hamida..... I saw your interview at live screen... does the name Cindy McMinn catch a bell...... **Hamida: Yes! Cindy McMinn, I knew I mispronounced her name! I guess now I can call her Cinder! You know her?! **Mia (angry): She’s my friend! **Hamida: Ew..... you’re friends with her?! **Mia: Anyway, I analyzed the handwriting on the shirt.... **Mia: The way it was written proves that the person once liked the victim, but later on despised her.... **Mia: I can also tell that they are under 18, and they like to wear over the top outfits...... **Hamida: Skye?! What did she mean by the victim being a pervert... she never mentioned disliking her.... lets speak with her..... *Ask Skye why she called the victim a perv (1 star) **Skye (holding a microphone): You’re hot and you’re cold, you’re yes and you’re no, you- **Hamida: Skye.... Skye.... Skye..... May you explain why you lied about liking the victim.... **Skye: ............ **Skye: It’s simple! I didn’t want to speak ill of the dead! **Skye: You see..... I was having fun in the party with my squad, when suddenly we felt thirsty, so we went to grab some punch.. **Skye (angry): After filling my cup, I turned around, and saw that perverted bitch Dorothy staring at our asses!! **Skye: I can’t believe I looked up at that predator! This is exactly why when Dorothy and Lana took a rest, I took my time to sneak into the backstage, so I can leave this merch I bought into her closet!!! **Hamida: I can’t blame you for your anger, I just hope that what you did was already enough for you..... *Collect sample from microphone (1 star) **Hamida: Wait...... I know what this is....... **Hamida: I remember I have used some before, but I don’t remember it..... **Hamida: Wait! Don’t do anything, I think I’m about to remember...... *Allow Hamida to analyze the substance (Killer attribute: The killer wears glitter) **Hamida: I think I got it!! **Hamida: That substance you got is glitter!!! **Hamida: I don’t recall seeing glitter on the victim’s face, or clothes, so that’s definitely a clue!! Later......... **Mia: Hamida, I’m still pissed off on what you did with the paparazzi... **Hamida: Oh please..... You don’t even know what a horrible person she is..... **Hamida: For example when I was a student in Fairview High, and that school where my late brother is being accused of pushing someone off the roof. She’ve been picking on one of my friends.... **Mia: Is it that seriou- **Hamida: She threw tampons at her!! **Kelemen: Erm....... girls...... **Hamida: Oh, Kelemen are you still angry of what I said earlier, because I thought about it... I don’t think I mind you flirting with me...... **Mia: I see you found another girl to annoy... thank goodness! **Hamida: Annoy?! Why..... I liked it when he glorified my beauty..... **Mia: Hamida..... You’re really something else... **Kelemen: GIRLS!! **Hamida: Oh! You scared me to death! Why are you raising your voice..... I preferred your soft seductive one.... **Kelemen: I have to speak to you right now.... Chapter 3 **Mia: Hamida, I’m still pissed off on what you did with the paparazzi... **Hamida: Oh please..... You don’t even know what a horrible person she is..... **Hamida: For example when I was a student in Fairview High, and that school where my late brother is being accused of pushing someone off the roof. She’ve been picking on one of my friends.... **Mia: Is it that seriou- **Hamida: She threw tampons at her!! **Kelemen: Erm....... girls...... **Hamida: Oh, Kelemen are you still angry of what I said earlier, because I thought about it... I don’t think I mind you flirting with me...... **Mia: I see you found another girl to annoy... thank goodness! **Hamida: Annoy?! Why..... I liked it when he glorified my beauty..... **Mia: Hamida..... You’re really something else... **Kelemen: GIRLS!! **Hamida: Oh! You scared me to death! Why are you raising your voice..... I preferred your soft seductive one.... **Kelemen: I have to speak to you right now.... *Ask Kelemen what he wants (1 star) **Hamida: I really hope it’s something important.... I hate it when people yell at me.... **Kelemen: I’m sorry...... but before you say anything about what I’m show you... please don’t jump into the conclusion that I’m the killer, and I’m trying to pin the murder on someone else.... **Hamida: Men like you don’t need makeup to look attraction..... **Kelemen: I’m taking one of the attributes is lipstick or eyeshadow..... **Hamida: Glitter to be precise..... **Kelemen: Anyway, here is the footage..... Start of footage...... **Dorothy: I know you did it! I know you stole it!! **Meera: Miss Miller... I don’t exactly what you are saying.... **Dorothy: You stole my wallet bitch!!! **Meera: Excuse me, lady?! Do I look like a fucking thief!!! **Dorothy: Give it back! End of footage..... **Hamida: So Meera robbed the victim...... **Kelemen: She did say in the footage, that she didn’t......... **Hamida: Oh please! She is a pervert! Won’t surprise me if she was a thief as well........ **Hamida: Lets grill her up with this..... *Confront Meera on robbing the victim (1 star) **Meera: Can’t I enjoy a cup of alcohol without you showing your face in here...... **Hamida: Why?! Can’t handle the fact I’m way prettier than you... **Meera: I hate you..... **Hamida: I can relate with this phrase, especially when directed at you... **Hamida: Anyway, so how much?! **Meera: How much what?! **Hamida: How much money was on that wallet?! **Meera: So you heard about it?! That bitch of a woman accusing me of stealing from her!! **Hamida: I wouldn’t add ‘accuse’ at the sentence. You stole it didn’t you?! **Meera: ............ **Hamida: We’ll speak to you, once you’re ready to say the truth.... **Hamida: While Hamilton and I, will go to search for clues at the food counter... *Investigate food counter. **Hamida: What is a broken shoe doing on the food counter?! And why does it have blood on it.. I will analyze it, to see whose blood is it.... **Hamida: A torn note?! Really again! Lets fix it.... *Analyze bloody heel. **Hamida: First of all, I can tell by the over the top design, that this heel belongs to Hoeroth- I mean Dorothy... **Hamida: I analyzed the blood, and the type is AB-........ **Hamida: We know three of our suspects share that blood type... But I also so traces of mint julep on the shoe....... **Hamida: We know Elvira likes to drink that beverage, Lana publicly announced that she hates drinking, and I don’t know about Kelemen, but I see no reason to speak to him, as he’s proven innocent..... **Hamida: In short... That blood is Elvira’s! *Ask Elvira why her blood is on the victim’s shoes (1 star) **Elvira: Would you like to hear the details of my date with Apollo..... **Hamida: You dated him?! **Elvira: It was a good date, we singed karaoke together, drunk, and complimented each other. It was all good until it came to the bedroom..... **Hamida: I don’t think I want to hear the details of this..... **Hamida: Mistress of the dark. We’re actually here to ask you, how did your blood ended up on that heel....... **Elvira: Nothing serious.... Your victim got mad at me for trying to convince the partygoers that greek mythology is real, and so beat me up with her heel, while everyone laughed at me....... **Hamida: SHE DID WHAT?! And you just say it as if nothing happened?! **Elvira: Well.... Hades likes me, and promised to give me a special place in the underworld once I die..... and also promised that anyone who hurt me will pay for what they have done.. **Elvira: In short... While we’re speaking about this, she is currently being tortured at the Fields of Punishment, now THAT! Must hurt! *Fix torn note (1 star) **Hamida: The note says: Lana, we’re doing things MY way.... **Hamida: And it’s signed by the victim..... **Hamida: I wonder what they are talking about... There is only one way to find out, let’s ask Lana..... *Ask Lana what the victim meant by her message (1 star) **Lana: Oh! Detectives! Did you find the killer, I’m honestly scared right now..... **Hamida: Not yet, my dear... but we did find this instead.... **Lana: ........ **Lana: I know that you won’t believe me, but...... **Lana: DOROTHY IS A FRAUD!!! **Lana: Can you believe what she did.... **Lana: You saw us singing... And seeing you have sharp eyes, you must have realized we were lip-syncing..... **Lana: I didn’t want anything to do with this.... but that deceiver forced me into lip-syncing the song, simply because her voice in real life, is not as great as in albums! **Hamida: I knew she was lip-syncing!! I knew she used autotune! **Hamida: Anyway, we have to carry on the investigation, I really hope Lana that you didn’t result to murder for this.... Later....... **Hamida: Hamilton... I believe we should take another look at the crime scene..... *Investigate torture setup. **Hamida: That piece of clothing... It looks like someone ripped it off. **Hamida: It’s probably ripped off from a struggle... **Hamida: It’s painted with blood, so we can’t assume the color is red, but since the victim wasn’t wearing any checkered clothing that must belong to the killer! **Hamida: That is a can of dyeable glitter! The killer must have dropped it when killing that whore! **Hamida: They left a substance on it! Lets send it to Mia! *Send can of glitter to Mia (Killer Attribute: Killer has dyed hair) **Hamida: Miacita....... Have you identified the substance..... **Mia: First of all! Only Diego is allowed to call me that! And yes, I did identify the substance.... **Mia: The substance on the can is actually shampoo..... **Hamida: Darn i- Oh wait! There are different type of shampoos for different hair colors and hair types! Were you able to identify the category! **Mia: Yes of course! The shampoo is one that is used for bleached hair, in short, people with crazy hair colors like Kelemen, Meera, Lana Martyn and that girl who was the same hair color as Kelemen..... **Hamida: Thank you for your help Mia! Later..... **Hamida: It’s a relief knowing both Kelemen and Elvira are innocent! Lets arrest the killer! *Arrest killer (1 star) **Hamida: Lana Martyn! You are under arrest for the murder of Dorothy Miller! **Lana: No! No! No! I would never kill anyone, it is so wrong......... **Hamida: Drop the innocent act! We know the killer likes to karaoke something that you are an ace at doing, and that they have dyed hair! **Lana: M-many of me and Dorothy’s fans have dyed hair! **Hamida: Just like how many of them wear glitter! But you do realize checkered clothings are out of trend, do you?! **Lana: ............ **Lana (crying): Okay! I won’t lie! I killed Dorothy! But you don’t know what she done to me! **Lana: Back when I was Mellie Martin, I was an innocent 8 year old..... My parents went into a trip for 2 weeks, and hired a 18 year old Dorothy Miller to watch over me..... **Lana: Everything was fine, and we had fun....... until one day, Dorothy took me into my room.... **Lana: She pushed me into my bed, took of her clothes and then mine, an- **Lana (crying): ......... **Hamida: D-did, Dorothy.... rape you.... **Lana: I tried to say no! But she didn’t stop! I couldn’t push her! **Lana: Ever after many years, I can never forget what she done to me.... **Lana: When I became eleven, Dorothy got famous, and I hated the thought that after what she did she managed to get many fans, without them seeing through her mask..... **Lana: So I put in my mind that one day I’ll be famous like her, and make her regret hurting me! **Lana: When that day finally came, and I was offered to collab with her, I didn’t hesitate to accept! **Lana: And when I had the chance! I killed her! In the most brutal way possible! **Hamida: I don’t know what to say! Hamilton I can’t do this.... please put the handcuffs on her...... At the trial..... **Judge Powell: Lana Martyn... You are hear under arrest for the murder of Dorothy Miller, how do you plead! **Lana: Guilty your honor! And I don’t regret it! Rape is more inhumane than murder! **Judge Powell: Yes...... I’ve seen the files..... What the victim did to you was indeed awful.... **Judge Powell: However, that doesn’t excuse what you done, especially since your fans look up to you as a role model, and would assume it’ll be okay to commit such crimes... **Judge Powell: For this! I sentence you to 10 years in prison.... After the trial.... **Hamida: If it was up to me, I wouldn’t have given Lana any jail time.... **Hamida: What she did was perfectly understandable.... I know this from a personal experience.... though it wasn’t actually rape.. I see it as a form of sexual assault..... **Mia: You were assaulted..... **Hamida: Yes.... by a group of high school girls, but that isn’t important.... like I said it isn’t as bad as rape.... **Mia: I want to know more..... **Hamida: Believe me... You don’t want to know... A Fetish for Death 2/6 **Mia: Ok, now that we dealt with the murder, lets go to the subway station and book some tickets.. **Hamida: Already?! **Mia: Well.... duh.... There are no singers to perform, whats the point of staying in here...... **Skye: Detectives! I need speak with you immediately! I have someone to make a complaint about! **Hamida: So...... I guess there’s something to let us stay her after all...... **Mia: Yeah.......... **Hamida: Come with me Skye, Hamilton come when you are ready.. **Melody: KELEMEN ZULTAN KISS!!! Show your face where I can see you right now!! **Mia: That lady seems pretty mad....... **Mia: Wait?! Isn’t she calling Kelemen? There must be something wrong, lets speak to her.... *Ask the lady if she needed help (1 star) **Mia: Hello Ma’am, my name is Officer Loukas and that is my partner Officer Laurent. May we ask if you need your help. We heard you calling someone’s name out loudly, are they missing...... **Melody: Cops?! Good! And yes I need your help!! **Melody: I have got a call an hour ago, from the school principal, saying that the dorm supervisor was guarding the students, to make sure their not sneaking out...... **Melody (angry): And then she told me that my condom failure have sneaked out of the building! **Melody: Since he asked me a few days ago, if I can ask the school to give him permission to break curfew, to show up at this concert! I figured he’s be here despite my disapproval! **Mia: Condom fai- Never mind, don’t worry we’ll search for him, and bring him right to you..... **Mia: What the fuck!!! As much as I dislike Kelemen, who calls their child a condom failure?! **Mia: You’re right..... we still have to find him, he can’t hide forever..... **Mia: Maybe we should start by investigating the food and drink counter... we know our little friend has a thirsty throat..... *Investigate food counter. **Mia: That’s a photo of Kelemen, taking a selfie with... Meera Abernathy?! **Mia: So they are friends... figures.... two lustful people sharing a friendship..... **Mia: God...... I honestly don’t want to.... But yeah... lets speak with her....... *Ask Meera if she saw Kelemen (1 star) **Meera: Aren’t you like done with the investigation?! You already arrested Lana, why speak with me?! **Meera: Anyway... I should be grateful you broke another skank with you, unlike the previous one..... **Mia: Excuse me?! Who are you calling a ska- **Mia: I’ll just pretend you said nothing.... we are looking for Kelemen Kiss, we know you were friends, so tell us where is he!! **Meera: How am I supposed to know?! The moment he saw a tall lady, with wide blue eyes, he ran off, towards the backstage... **Mia: Which side?! **Meera: The right.... **Mia: Thank you..... **Mia: Meera said that Kelemen entered the right-hand side of the backstage! That is where the audio room is! Lets search it! *Investigate audio room. **Mia: Kelemen Kiss.... here you are... **Kelemen: Oh thank god! For a moment I thought you two were my mom..... **Mia: Yeah.... about that..... we’re actually about to take you to her.... **Kelemen: Oh no! Please! I can’t let her find me here! She’ll kill me! You don’t know how she is!! **Mia: You know we can’t do favors like the- **Kelemen (puppy eyes): please.......... **Mia: First of all! Get rid of this expression, it doesn’t look cute at all! **Mia: Now that I think about it..... she did refer you as a condom failure.... So I’m assuming she’s merciless..... **Kelemen (sad): She had it on me and my sister, after my father, or I think he is, discovered that both of us are probably the result of an affair.... **Mia: Wow.......... you know forget what I said, we’ll help you. **Mia: Although I suggest you close your checkered shirt, she’d suspect something is off, if she saw your shirt...... *Give Kelemen to Melody (1 star) **Mia: Miss Hart....... About your son..... **Mia: You see it turns out that he wasn’t actually in the concert...... 10 hours ago, he actually got arrested for being in a car which had drugs on them.... **Mia: He never actually touched the drugs, or even knew they were there, he was just having a ride with friends, and was mistakingly charged..... **Mia: Here he is....... **Kelemen: Um.... Hi mom....... **Melody: Ugh..... You foolish kid, I told you never to accept rides from kids your age!! Serves you right..... **Melody: About kids your age.... why do the cop- **Melody: WAIT!! You’re teenagers! **Mia: Well..... yeah.... you see we are teens, but we have been made official officers thanks to solving murders at Fairview Hi- **Melody: So you knew my son! **Mia: .......... **Melody (sniffing Kelemen): .............. **Melody: You smell of elderberries....... **Kelemen: Erm....... mommy...... I can explain...... **Melody: YOU LITTLE RASCAL!! I think I made my self clear! That you are not to go to that concert! **Kelemen: ........ **Melody (pulling Kelemen’s ear): You are in big trouble young man! **Kelemen: Mommy please.... stop! It hurts! **Mia: Well..... that happened......... *Ask Skye what she wants to complain about (1 star) **Hamida: So Skye....... what do you have to complain about....... **Skye (with her friends): WE HAVE BEEN ASSAULTED!!!! **Hamida: Assaulted?! All of you?! **Skye: Kinda.... especially ME! **Skye: A strange creepy man have been stalking us! And then he gave us inappropriate compliments..... **Hamida: I think he’s just flirting.... **Skye: HE GRABBED MY ASS!!! **Hamida: Ok! That’s enough! We’ll go find him immediately! **Skye: Thank you.... by the way... everything happened at the partying area, I also recall him dropping a flask, after I kicked him in the nuts... *Investigate party. **Hamida: Hamilton... Did you find anything that could lead us to that creep....... **Hamida: A flask! I remember Skye mentioning that he dropped one after she gave him what he deserves.... **Hamida: You think he left fingerprints on the flask.... **Hamida: Ok! I’ll bring the dusting kit! *Uncover fingerprints (1 star) **Hamida: Now that we found the fingerprints, I’ll identify it!! *Let Hamida analyze the fingerprints. **Hamida: Hamilton, I have asked the staff to bring me the fingerprints of all their guests, and compared them to this one..... **Hamida (spraying perfume on herself): ........ **Hamida (blushes): Erm....... sorry......... **Hamida: Anyway the fingerprints matched a certain Blaise Haunusch.. apparently, he was arrested 5 years ago after numerous complaints of girls claiming he catcalled them, and also for beating his girlfriend.... **Hamida: Also..... how do I look........ *Confront Blaise on his perverted attitude... **Blaise: Damn girl...... you be lookin’ like a snacc!! **Hamida: Thank you sir.... you do too... **Hamida: Though... your wiener is probably sour after that kick that ungrateful tease gave you..... **Blaise: You have police badges.... so you’re cops, and I assume those hotties reported on me... **Hamida: I know! The ingrates! **Hamida: Ok! Fine Hamilton! I’ll stop flirting with him! **Hamida: Mr Haunusch.... we are here to confront you due to your disgusting attitude...... **Blaise: Don’t use such harsh words... I’m a changed man! I was just having fun with the hussies! **Hamida: Is that so..... **Hamida: Anyway.. I won’t blame you if you actually were assaulting them... after all I don’t expect much from someone who has a surname that sounds like eunuch.... **Blaise (angry): What did you say!! **Hamida: I said what I had in mind, now here’s a fine for you Mr. Eunuch.... **Hamida: Now that he left..... I actually read his record, and it turns out he settles in Old Valley... **Hamida: The guy is hot and all..... but as I heard from Diego, The Virgin Slayer, is a guy who either is beardless or has a light stubble, and also has brown eyes.. **Hamida: All attributes that fit him perfectly... maybe we should consider him a suspect Later..... **Mia: Ok, are we done everything! Good. Now lets g- **Hamida: Not that fast, Mia....... **Mia: What do you mean?! And why are you looking at me like this.... **Hamida: Nothing....... I just want to speak to you and Hamilton about something..... *See what Hamida has to say (1 star) **Mia: Hamida, what do you want to say?! You’re creeping me out! **Hamida: As we all know, everyone in the concert is bummed out, since both the singers won’t be able to sing for... understandable reasons.... **Mia: Yeah......... **Hamida: You see I feel bd for the people who ACTUALLY wasted their money on a concert that ended so quickly, so I made up a plan...... **Mia: Yes........ **Hamida: Mia...... you have one of the most beautiful voices I’ve ever heard... it’s so angelic with a bit of rebellious taste.... something that can probably make up to that disappointing concert.... **Mia: Than- **Mia: What! You’re not sug- **Mia: No! Fuck no! No way! I won’t sing at front of a huge crowd! I didn’t even memorize any lyrics from Lana or Dorothy’s songs! **Hamida: Then just sing anything else! It’s simple! **Hamida: Just imagine all the fame you’d be getting! It would be fun! Believe me!! **Mia: .......... **Mia: Fine..... **Hamida: Atta girl! Now Hamilton and I, will search for something for you to wear... *Investigate dressing room. **Hamida: There is nothing from Hoerothy’s outfits that would fit Mia’s petit body type, but I can see a lot from Lana’s **Hamida: I really need help for this one, Lana has lots of beautiful outfits, and I can choose. A man’s opinion may help........ *Search pile of clothes (1 star) **Hamida: You think that dress would look good in Mia.... It is really beautiful.... I also found a matching wig.... **Hamida: Lets give it to her.... Minutes later.... **Hamida: We found you some outfits Mia... **Mia: Don’t you think it’s a little over the top..... **Hamida: Nonsense! Now go change! **Hamida: You know Hamilton... I feel sorry for Kelemen that he’d miss out that concert... Do you think we could ask his mom to let him show up..... I’m sure she’d listen... I have my ways.... **Hamida: Also here.... I managed to find something from your girlfriend’s closet, that looked pretty masculine to me, it’s your size..... *Convince Melody to let Kelemen watch the concert (1 star) **Melody and Kelemen: ........... **Hamida: Now watch what I’ll do... **Hamida (giving a seductive stare): ........ **Melody: Erm...... miss.... what are you looking at....... **Hamida: Nothing..... I’m just giving a look to probably one of the most beautiful woman I laid my eyes on.... **Kelemen: What the f- **Melody: Erm.... wha- **Hamida: You look so tall and gentle, and your eyes look so beautiful, they remind me of crystals, they look so big and sparkly..... **Melody: Thank you I gue- **Hamida: Your hair is so beautiful....... It is a color of the bark from a pine tree..... **Melody: Aw...... that’s so sweet...... **Hamida: I’m assuming that young man is your boyfriend.... **Kelemen: WTF!!! She’s my mother! **Hamida: MOTHER! I totally did jot know....... my mistake..... though, I bet you get a hard one everyday, with a mother that looks so young, she’d pass as a high schooler... **Melody: Me.... young....... **Hamida: Yes....... I see that your son got your looks... what exactly are you both doing here so late..... **Melody: That condom failu- I mean my son, sneaked out to a concert despite my disapproval....... **Hamida: So you’re taking him out.... **Melody: Yes.... **Hamida: I understand your anger, sweetie....... but boys will be boys, and since he also used your money on tickets, don’t you think he should go, so the money wouldn’t have gone to waste..... **Melody: Yes....... **Melody: Kelemen, you can go with the girl..... **Kelemen: Really..... **Melody: Yes. But don’t EVER do something like this again! **Melody: Also.... I’d like to give you this Madam..... **Hamida: What is this.... **Melody: My number..... **Hamida: Thanks... **Hamida: Have anyone told you your mom is hot.... **Kelemen: Shut up.... also I never knew you were bi! **Hamida: Because I’m not, I was just seducing her into letting you come with us, Mia will take Lana and Dorothy’s place.. **Kelemen: Mia?! Like THE Mia, your partner?! **Hamida: Yes.... It’s a long story.... **Hamida: Now let’s go check on her..... *Check on Mia (1 star) **Hamida: Mia, is everything alright..... **Mia: Y-yes..... how do I look...... **Hamida: Perfection. **Kelemen: I preferred it when you had your breasts and stomach showing.... **Hamida: KELEMEN!! **Mia: I actually like how it turned out..... **Mia: Maybe I should stick on wearing clothes like these.... **Hamida: Yes, you look prettier, and less like a slut.. **Mia: Ye- Wait what! **Hamida (kisses Mia on the cheek): ....... **Mia (blushes): ....... **Hamida (blows a kiss): Good luck, Mia. **Kelemen: ........ **Hamida: Close your mouth, Kelemen. We’re not a cod fish... Mia is on the stage...... **Mia: I- **Hamida: Come on Mia! You can do it! Mia starts singing. **Mia: Lately, I’ve been, I’ve been losing sleep.. **Mia: Dreaming about the things that we could be... **Mia: But baby, I’ve been, I’ve been praying hard... **Mia: Said no more counting dollars, we’ll be, we’ll be, counting stars.. Mia continues singing.... After she finishes singing..... **Hamida: Mia! You were AMAZING! Look! You created a blast! **Mia: T-they loved it.... **Hamida: They loved it, but most importantly they loved YOU!!!! **Mia: I can’t believe! I made it! Oh! Thank you! **Hamida: Why thank us?! You’re the one who pulled it off! **Mia: But I wouldn’t have, if it wasn’t for your encouragement...... **Hamida: Oh Mia..... give me a hug..... **Mia (hugs Hamida): ...... The next day..... **Mia: I still can’t believe what happened last night! It was a dream wasn’t it! **Hamida: What do you mean by last night.... **Mia: So it never happened.... **Hamida: I’m just toying with you, it’s true you did SAVE the concert! **Hamida: Anyway.... Lets enter the station.... At the station.... **Hamida (blowing a kiss): You messed us bitches... **Diego: Mia! I saw what you did last night at live TV! You were amazing... **Mia: Y-you think so! **Sploder: Think?! That isn’t an opinion it is a FACT!!! **Yoyo: Oh Mia! We’re so proud of you! **Hamida: Know that our little Mia, enjoys the spotlight.... I want to ask you a question Hamilton..... **Hamida: Are you a demigod..... **Hamida: You have all the things that a demigod would have: intelligence, strength, and a handsome face.... **Hamida: Don’t worry..... I won’t te- **Hasuro: HAMIDA!!! **Hamida: What do you want?! It better be something important to excuse the fact you’re raising your voice at me! **Hasuro: I’ve seen your interview! What were you thinking flipping off my cousin! **Hamida: You’re related to HER!! Now I just feel bad for you..... **Hasuro: Ironic coming from you...... **Hamida: ............ **Jones: Officers... there you are..... **Jones: I’ve heard about a murder investigation happening in the concert.... and I’d like some reports on it.... **Hamida: Don’t worry we’ll write them soon.... but first, Hamilton and I found a possible suspect for The Virgin Slayer case..... **Jones: You did... **Hamida: His name is Blaise Haunusch.... though we can’t jump to conclusions....